Out of Control
by OneWingedAngel070993
Summary: My own interpretation of the psycho battle between Frank and Adam. Rated M for mild gore.


**Author Note: **New this one was going to be tricky as I haven't played DR1 in a while and no, I didn't look at the cutscenes either so most of the dialogue is either missing or changed slightly or completely made up.

**Out of Control**

As Frank hit another zombie with a discarded baseball bat he'd found the transmitter in his pocket began to ring. _Can't the old guy leave me alone for five seconds, _Frank thought as another zombie made a grab for him. He swiftly dodged to the left and somehow managed to pull out the transmitter and put it to his ear. "What is it?" Frank asked running to the bathroom as it was the only safe place apart from the roof and security room.

"Just spotted something on the monitors, the ride at Wonderland Plaza's outta control, think there's someone on it." Frank shook his head, would this ever stop? He was a journalist not a fucking zombie killing machine. Sure he wanted to help people out and all but if it meant that he might possibly lose his life in the process well that was a whole different ball park altogether.

"Alright, I'll go over there now," Frank said. Before Otis could say anything more Frank pressed the button silencing him. Before he left the bathroom he looked in the mirror and wiped a bit of blood that got onto his face. Somehow he thought this day was going to get worse.

Adam knew that the zombies were the one's responsible for everything. But if the ride was on then they'd stay away so… All he had to do was keep it on and then everyone would laugh. His little brother would've understood. Their whole family would've, if anyone tried to stop the ride well… He stared at the lifeless corpse of someone who'd tried to do just that and laughed.

Frank made it to the food court with little problems, like the old guy had said zombies were stupid and slow. One zombie came shambling over to him, a quick hit to the head with a baseball bat finished him off and it fell down into a pool of its own blood. Frank knew he shouldn't be enjoying this but he had to admit it was fun to watch them die. _What am I thinking? They used to be people, like me _he thought banishing the feeling of enjoyment before it could grow. Sighing he checked the map again and saw that Wonderland was just to his right. A sinking feeling began to rise in his stomach; this wasn't going to end well.

Adam knew there were more people still hiding from the zombies but it was okay. As long as the zombies didn't come back that was okay, that was perfectly fine. He spotted some people coming in from the North Plaza and a smile began to form on his make-up covered face. _More happy people to make laugh, _he thought the smile spreading wider. It was a man and a woman, age didn't matter anyone could laugh right? Except a zombie that was, as soon as they saw him they made to run for it. What was the matter? Didn't everyone love clowns; didn't they fill little children with joy and happiness? Guess these people were the exceptions, it was a darned shame. He would've loved to make them laugh; not scream but sometimes a scream sounded like a laugh didn't it?

Frank dodged another zombie and tried searching for something better than a bat to use. There were already big cracks in the wood from all the zombies he'd hit with it. Throwing it away he ran through the crowds of zombies being careful not to run straight into one. He passed a few stores and saw something he could use. A discarded gun lying on the floor near the women's clothing store. It was a good thing he'd covered wars, although he wasn't familiar with revolvers which this gun was. Every gun was used the same way anyway, point. He walked over and quickly picked it up and ran to the upper level of the area was.

Adam was covered in their blood but he didn't care, he laughed internally and went back to check on the ride.

Frank looked at the corpse and almost puked up the sandwich he'd eaten an hour previously. The guy was cut straight in half, there was blood everywhere. He went over to the control panel and stopped as soon as he heard someone approaching; he turned around and stared into the face of a blood-soaked, obviously insane clown wielding two chainsaws that certainly didn't look like props.

Adam knew this guy was going to ruin everything, there was only one solution. Smiling he walked up and confronted him.

"I can't let you stop the ride grandpa," the guy said and Frank's hopes of surviving this dwindled away. "If you do the zombies will come back and that won't be any fun at all." Frank had always hated clowns as a kid but this guy brought out a new fear in him. Shit he hadn't been this scared of a clown since he'd watched _It. _"Everyone one used to laugh at me but not anymore. The zombies came and they all died. So now I'm going to give all these happy people a ride," he said and Frank took a glance only to see two blood soaked dolls sitting in the ride. This brought a lot of unpleasant images into Franks mind. There was only one way to stop this guy and although he didn't feel he could he had no choice, if he was going to survive he had to kill this guy.

Adam saw that he had a gun but what did that matter, if he was lucky this guy would die laughing. Adam juggled his chainsaws, which had been a late birthday present from his brother and got ready to take another life.

Frank aimed at the guy but he dodged and the bullet hit the wall behind him. There was no way he was going to be able to beat this guy in an enclosed area. Not when he had those chainsaws anyway. Frank dodge rolled out of there and stood still as a knife whizzed past his face drawing blood. _Jesus, this is going to be though anyway, _he thought to himself. The transmitter rang again but there was no way in hell Frank was going to answer it this time. Another knife was thrown but this time it wasn't even close to Frank's head.

Adam was beginning to lose his patience. The others had gone down without a fight but it seemed this one was not like the rest. Aw well, even though this was extremely fun Adam knew that it'd have to end soon. Laughter and screams, now he couldn't separate the two so it didn't really matter anymore, nothing did. Except maybe killing this guy, that was priority number one.

Frank knew there was no way he was going to get a good shot at this guy if he kept running away. The problem was that if he got close then the guy would just get him with the chainsaws. He was screwed, or maybe… He stopped where he was and focused his camera on the clown that was now charging towards him. Frank took the picture one handed and quickly dodged to the left before running back to the ride area. Much to Frank's surprise the clown actually followed him. If everything went the way Frank thought it would then this would be over soon.

Adam didn't know why the guy had taken a picture of him. Who was he going to show it too? Forgetting that and focusing his mind on the battle Adam followed the guy to where he was running, back to the ride. What an idiot? But Adam was grateful; he wanted to chop this guy up with his chainsaws any way.

Frank knew he'd only get one shot at this; the picture would be great for his story. Smiling he waited for the clown to come and sure enough he did with the two chainsaws ready.

"Time to die grandpa," Adam said before laughing hysterically. Strangely enough the guy was smiling, what did he have to smile about? The chainsaws were poised and ready, the guy was going to die so why the hell was he smiling? Before Adam could even contemplate anything he felt a deep pain in his chest. There was a smell of blood and gunpowder, what? That guy had been good, too good. Instead of crying at his imminent death Adam laughed and laughed even as he fell onto his own two chainsaws he laughed.

Frank stood back and puked his guts out everywhere. He hadn't expected his plan to work, was it really a plan anyway? All he did was smile, the two chainsaws had stopped mercifully and Frank saw the card-key thing for the ride. It was stained red with blood and Frank felt dirty just touching it. At least this would be the last time he had to do something like this. He hoped.

**Author Note: **Might do more psycho battles but this is my first so please be gentle when reviewing. Thought it'd be interesting to have the story from Adam's perspective as well rather than just Frank's. It's a new kind of style that I first tried in my DR1 fanfic which I'm still working on to make right. I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy reading it :D


End file.
